Spring Cleaning and Fairy Princesses
by Lyrieux
Summary: What happens when Samos brings some of the Village children to visit Gol and clean his citadel? Three little girls have hairclips and glitter in tow and have a plan in mind... Aimed to be funny xx


_**I wrote this for Magister Artium, to say thank you for the other Gol fic she did for me :) Hope you likes it :) xx**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Spring cleaning and Fairy Princesses**_

Gol walked solemnly through the dusty citadel. His cleaning habits had reached zero a few months ago when he just didn't have the time and now the place was in quite a state. He walked around the library and pushed a couple of dusty books aside before sitting down and reading some text. After discarding it with little interest, he made his way back to the main chamber and lay across one of the sofa's positioned in front of the Eco-Shield surrounding the Precurson robot. Gol was restless and he knew it. For the past couple of weeks he just didn't know what to do with himself and no matter what he tried to do, he did not feel any emotion. He was beginning to wonder if the Dark Eco had sucked away all his emotions and had left him a hollow figure, but this theory was quickly thrown aside when Samos came loudly stomping through his front door with a feather duster in hand. Gol pulled himself up into a sitting position and stared at the old man he had grown to hate in a loving way.

"Samos?" Gol said, swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa.

"By Jove, Gol, what have you done to the place?" Before he gave Gol a chance to reply he came out with another sentence. "Its a good job I brought some help with me, I would have been here all month!"

On Samos' command, a group of children ran into the citadel rather excitedly, tickling each other with dusters.

"Calm down. Now girls, look after Uncle Gol while the boys and I tackle this mess." Samos said before dragging the not-too-impressed young boys off towards the library. Gol stood up in protest:

"Do not go on the laboratory! Its dangerous and I don't want anything disturbed!" Before another word could pass Gol's lips three young girls, around the age of seven, pushed Gol back onto the sofa and one sat on his lap.

"I like your hair." One of the little girls said, twisting a few strands around her fingers and bringing the rest around Gol's shoulders and down his chest.

"It would be really pretty if we put it up like this!" Another of the girls said as she grabbed some of Gol's hair and yanked it up into some concoction of a hair-do. Gol was too tired and quite frankly depressed to care an awful lot about the situation. He could only really sit there and wonder why the hell Samos would let them do this to him, after all, he _was _the Dark Eco Sage.

" I know!" One of he little girls announced excitedly. She leaned towards one of her little friends and whispered something in her ear, which then resulted in giggling fits after she had told the remaining girl. They all leapt off the sofa and ran back outside to presumably get something.

After a few moments, the three little girls, a redhead a blonde and a brunette, ran back inside, carrying what looked like a small box. Gol looked at their excited little faces and thought it was best to let them do what they wanted to do, he had experience with Maia of what it was like when you said no... The blonde and the redhead opened the box near Gol and pulled out some little pink hair-clips and hair bobbles with pink glitter and... _a pink highlighter?_ Gol's eyes widened. What were they planning to do? The little brunette left the other two and picked up a small comb. She sat next to Gol on the sofa and began to gently brush his hair, which was badly tangled since he hadn't brushed it in a few days. _Far too busy._ She was smiling away and Gol began to think that it wasn't so bad and began to relax a little.

The blonde and the redhead had decided they were finished their prep work and pushed the smaller brunette out of the way. Gol opened his mouth to protest but his words vanished when one of them pulled a part of his hair up into a hair bobble. _Ouch!_ Both of the girls set to work pulling 'Uncle Gol's' hair up into hair bobbles and pink hair clips. After twenty minutes Gol was half asleep and his hair was starting to resemble a birds nest with pink clips and now glitter as well.

Gol opened his eyes for just a second. On his lap was a rather large pile of glitter that had missed his hair and was not stick to his cloak... _purple glitter._ He rolled his eyes and looked to his left, where the little brunette girl was looking up at the precursor robot in awe. He smiled, nothing gave him more pleasure than somebody who was interested in his work. The blonde and the redhead jumped off the sofa and looked up at their handiwork. They clapped and jumped about rather proud of themselves. Before Gol could say anything to them, they ran off in search for the boys, who out of the corner of his eye, could see them running about in his two spare cloaks.

The little brunette girl broke Gol's concentrating by climbing up onto his lap. She looked innocently up at him and snuggled up into his chest, pulling her legs up, curling into a ball. Gol sighed and wrapped his arms around the little girl. Both of them fell asleep, that was until Samos came barging in.

"GOL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs capacity. Gol must have jumped six feet into the air and the little girl let out a small gasp of shock.

"WHAT!" Gol shouted back, standing up with the little girl in his arms. What met Gol's eyes was something totally out of the ordinary. Samos was no longer green but purple in colour and his beard was now black. Gol couldn't help but let out a laugh as Samos walked about, panicking. "I did tell you not to go into the laboratory." He snickered, highly amused. "You wont die, don't worry. I've altered it, its only a colourant, I use it for ink mostly, but it seems you thought it work work better as a type of dye."

"Shut up, Gol. How do I get _rid _of it!" Samos spat, pacing.

"Well, it will take a couple of weeks, just wash in salt water." Gol was now smiling at the fact the little girl was giggling away at the sight of Samos. Samos sighed, and then took another look at Gol resulting in mass laughter.

"What happened to YOU?" He bellowed, grasping his chest from the laughter. Gol frowned and walked over to a nearby, recently cleaned, mirror. He let out a sigh, looking at the state of his usually sleek hair.

"I'll fix it." The little girl smiled, sliding out of Gol's arms and running towards a nearby comb. Gol sat back onto the sofa and Samos joined him. "I'll fix your hair if you let me do one thing." She smiled sweetly.

"All right." Gol said, leaning his head slightly back so the little girl could reach from her perch on the back of the sofa.

"Aren't you going to ask what it is she wants to do?" Samos asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"No. Whatever it is, I'd rather that than this." He gestured to his hair. Samos laughed:

"Well, if you end up walking about with lipstick on, you know its your own fault." Gol's temporarily closed eyes snapped open. _Oh no...please no! _Gol let the little girl continue, carefully combing away the nots in his hair and taking out the clips and bobbles.

After twenty long minutes, the little girl had finished and Samos had wandered off to collect the children whom were scattered about the citadel. Gol smiled as Samos came walking back, followed by the other children. The two little girls looked at Gol in amazement, but smiled when they produced a copy of a photograph for him. It was a picture of him asleep on the sofa with the brunette asleep on his lap, with his insane hairdo. He took the photograph from them and laughed, sticking it onto the wall in his study before walking back to say goodbye. The three little girls looked up to Gol and gave the impression that they didn't want to go.

"Don't worry." Samos shouted from the Warp Gate, "We'll come back and see Uncle Gol next week." Gol forced a smile at the statement and took a moment to think over the statement.

Waving goodbye, Gol walked back inside and looked around. Everything was spotless and he now had strict orders from Samos to keep it this way. Smiling, Gol walked towards the photograph that was now on his wall and let out a small laugh.

"_My Fairy Princess"_

That is what was written on the bottom of the photograph in a pink gel pen. Gol then remembered the bargain he had with the little brunette girl and looked at his fingernails. Their usual black had been replaced with a vibrant pink varnish and parts of his white hair had been coloured in with the pink highlighter, giving him unusual hilights. At least they would wash out...

"_God I miss those kids."_


End file.
